songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
MAFIA: The City of Murders 1 (cancelled)
MAFIA: The City of Murders 1 was the first edition of MAFIA: The City of Murders, the forum edition of the party game, . The first edition started on April 27, 2014 and will finish in May 2014. Format The submissions for participation started on April 27, 2014 and closed the same day. The maximum number of participants was set as 23. The participants then chose one number from 1 to 23. The creator then revealed to the players through private message their role in the game and they had to keep it secret during the gameplay. 'Roles' The roles of the edition were the same as they were set on the start of the game and are similar to the original game: *Two mafia members *One policeman *One nurse *One storyteller The roles were randomly given to the members after they had selected a number from the choice range given by the host. 'Gameplay' The creator sends message to the four main roles - the mafia members, the policeman and the nurse - asking each one who they will kill, suspect and heal respectively. After all send their decisions, the storyteller starts narrating the day before the incident, as well as the day of the incident and the day after it. The 24-hour trial then starts where all townspeople have to guess the murderer. The most voted citizen is killed. During the narration, the storyteller reveals if the policeman and the citizens guessed the murderer and if the nurse guessed the victim. Participants The participants or the townspeople are the 23 users registered during the announcement of the edition. Among them, there are 19 innocent citizens, one nurse, one policeman and two mafia members. Daily statistics : This participant didn't receive any vote. : This participant received at least one vote. : This participant received the second most votes. : This participant was killed after receiving the most votes. : This participant was killed after a second trial. : This participant was killed by the killers. Chapters The chapters or the episodes are the narrations of the storyteller for each incident. There will be 13 chapters for the first edition. Chapter 1: The Last Lullaby The day before the incident the town's mayor summoned a meeting. The elite people, who were the most noticeable in the town, took part in it. The mayor gathered them all to the big room in a secret basement under the town's main building to say something important them. He said: "My trusteful resources informed me that not long time ago, two vicious criminals came to our town, but they still didn't do anything to violate our town's peacefulness." Everyone in the room started gasping, shouting. All of them panicked. Suddenly, a pokemon named Jigglypuff stood calmly on the desk and coughed, so he could get everyones attention. He then said "Jiggly, jiggly jiggly jiggly puff puff!" with everyone ignoring him and not reacting. After seeing that he was not getting attention, he started singing and everyone felt asleep. Ten minutes later, after everyone woke up, Jigglypuff explained that he had a superpower that could make people sleep while he was singing. He then said that he knew the murderers but was once again ignored and decided to leave. The night of the incident, the murderers, who apparently were in the same room with the elite people, killed Jigglypuff. The day after, the dead body of Jigglypuff was found as the nurse/doctor didn't save him but decided to use the drugs for herself/himself. Also, the policeman suspected a wrong person. The townspeople buried the body and the elite went to he town's hall to start the town trial. The people voted for who they think that the murderer was. 'Chapter 2: Hated for Nothing' The townspeople gathered to discuss and vote for who they think that the murdered could be. Fabb4i2 and Sam said were firstly against Daniel, who stood up and approached the mayor to ask a question. Valentin then, said that he think it was Anes as he is also a pokemon and he wanted to bring out the other pokemon of the town. After Franck started singing, Fabb4i2 started screaming and suspecting once again, but this time it was Franck. Matteo after saying that he was sad about Jigglypuff's death, added that he think it was Sam as he blamed Daniel. Rick, who was usually a silent person, said that the killer was Fabb4i2 who then started screaming again and blamed Rick for the murder. Rick then started mumbling in a weird language. Most of the people agreed with Fabb4i2 and the voting started. Rick was voted out as the murderer with 7 votes. However, it was later revealed that Rick was nothing more than an innocent fisherman whose dream was to learn Icelandic (and was "mumbling" the language in daily basis) so he could travel there. 'Chapter 3: The Notebook' The towns elite was thrilled and ashamed of themselves. At the graveyard everyone were crying, except a few men, who were discussing who could be the murderers. They were Tom, Dimitris, Janek and Robert. Robert and Tom started discussing about the next victim with Rob saying that it could be everyone, even Tom. Dimi in a serious voice said that nobody will die tonight with Janek responding and saying that only if the nurse heals the victim. During the conversation Daniel joined and said that he knows the killers and that it is quite obvious. Tom asked who they are but Daniel denied by saying that he wants to keep his speculation for himself. Dimitris gathered all the elite to a certain place. Jessica kept on shouting and complaining. Dimitris said that they should stick together so that could no one die. Jessica then said that fells safer in her home and left along with everyone else. When everyone went out from the building, suddenly, the lights went off. He knew that he could be in danger so he looked for his gun, which he left on his desk, but it was not there. He started running from the police station. Then, he saw the murderers and they shoot him, injuring his arm. Dimi ran to the nearest house, which belonged to Anton and Asi but no one opened the door. Dimitris saw the murderers approaching, so he ran even faster, though he was unlucky, he ran to dead-end Dimi didn't cry, just faced them and looked deeply in their eyes. The murderers shot Dimitris, the town's policeman/sheriff, with his own precious gun. Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe what they saw. Sadly, the nurse healed a person, who just cut his/hers finger with a kitchen knife. Later, the townspeople found out the people that the policeman suspected by looking to this notebook which said that Tom and Adria were the killers. The townspeople buried the body and the elite went to he town's hall thinking about that note they found, to start a the second trial. External links * Forum thread